Best Friends
by Kita3308
Summary: Clary and Jace are best friends, One night at a party things go a little to far. Will it tear them apart? Ruin there friendship or will it bring them closer together? All Human OCC.


**CPOV**

The alarm on the clock goes off. Throwing my hand over on the clock I press the snooze button. I so do not want to get up and go to school. "Clary get your butt up or your going to be late." My brother Jon says beating on my bedroom door. "Im up now leave me alone." Against my better judgement I throw my cover off getting out of bed. Going into the bathroom in my bedroom I take a shower brush my teeth. Grabbing clothes from my closet I decide on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a black tank top with a pair of flip flops. Its still nice and warm outside since its still early August.

Walking in the kitchen Jon is sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfeast. "Morning Clary. You ready for school?" Jon ask never looking up from his plate. "Not really, but lets go or we are going to be late." Jon always takes me to school. He will graduate this year. Then I will be on my own. Mom and dad are always gone on business trips. They have been gone for two weeks so far this time. I have no idea when I will see them again. They never call when they are gone. They pretty much left Jon to raise me you might as well say. I see more of him then I do them. Oh well it is what it is, something I cant change. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didnt realize we was at the school until Jon snaps his fingers in front of my face "Earth to Clary. You just gonna sit in the car all day or are you gonna get out?" "Dont be such an ass Jon I was thinking about mom and dad." I say getting out of the car walking towards the school not waiting for his reply.

I get my schedule and locker number. Going to my locker to put my things in it I see my best friend leaning against the locker beside it. He is tall with golden colored curly hair. The prettiest Golden eyes you will ever see. He is built. Sexy as hell and boy does he know it and show it. Very cocky. "Hey red. What took you so long?" Jace asks. We have been best friends since we was like 6 years old. "I didnt want to get up." I say shrugging my shoulders at him. I havent seen Jace for a few weeks. Im just thankful it isn akward between us. I figured it would be since that night at the party. "Well where have you been? I have been trying to call you and you never answer or call me back. Did I do something wrong?" Jace asks. Truthfully no I just didnt know how to face Jace. I mean really I did the one thing I never should have done. I fell in love with my best friend. He dosent know it. He lightly punches my arm "Are you even listening to me Red? You get so lost in here sometimes." He says tapping his finger on my forhead. "I wish I could follow you in there sometimes." "No you dont." I tell him honestly.

I missed Jace when I wasnt talking to him until now. Even though truth be told it was my fault. Jace kept trying to tell me no but me being stubborn like I was I kept on and on. We was at a party Jon's friend Seb was throwing. I had had a few drinks when I bumped into Jace...

_Flashback_

_"Jace." I say giggling "I have been looking all over for you. Where have you been. I need to talk to you." I tell him trying to be as serious as I could in my current state. "I've been around. How much have you had to drink Clary?" "Not much." I say drinking the last of what was in my cup. I grab his hand pulling him back into the house and up the stairs. "Red what are you doing?" Ignoring him I pull him into Seb's bedroom and lock the door. _

_"Clary what the hell are we doing in here? What's going on?" Jace asks sounding confused. I knew what I wanted to say I just didnt know how to say it. The alcohol is making my brain a little fuzzy. "Nothing is going on Jace. I just wanted to talk to you." "Okay what about?" he says looks at me with a gaurded look on his face. Taking a deep breath "I hear all these stories about you from other girls. Always talking about dating you or being with you. It made me curious." I say trying and failing to sound serious. Jace looks confused "I still dont understand why you brought me up here to tell me that?" I swear for such a smart boy he could be so stupid sometimes. Placing my hand on his thigh looking him in the eyes "I want to know what its like being with the great Jace Herondale." "So what you want is me to tell you or something? You aint making any sense Red." Jace says. What does he need me to draw him a picture. "No, I dont want you to tell me. I hear enough about it from all the girl's at school you been with. I want you to show me." I say leaning up and kissing his jaw line. Jace flew off the bed. "I think you have had way to damn much to drink Clary. You dont know what you are saying what your asking. I couldnt do that to you. It will ruin our friendship and I dont want to lose you." Jace says. "Yes I do. I know exactly what Im asking. I have been thinking about this all night." "No Clary. I wont do this." _

_Getting up from the bed I walk over to Jace. "Why? Why not me? Am I not good enough for you?" I ask trying to fight the tears back. "Its not that Clary your perfect. But your my best friend. You deserve better then a drunken one night stand. Im not good for you." "So what Jace. Friends sleep together all the time." Grabbing his hand and pulling him over to the bed I sit down with Jace standing in front of me. Letting go of his hand I grab the hem of my shirt starting to pull it off but Jace stops me putting his hand on mine. "Why are you doing this Clary?" Jace asks softly. "I told you why." "No it has to be more then this." ignoring him I slap his hands away and finish pulling my shirt off. Once off I throw it to the floor. I grab Jace's hand again laying back on the bed pulling him down with me. Kissing him softly "Dont think about do what your feeling." _

_Placing his hand on my hip Jace asks me "Are you sure Clary?" "Yes Im as sure as I will ever be?" _

_End Flashback_

That was my first time. Yup I lost my virginity to my best friend. I was in love with him before that night. Messed up thing is I cant even remember if we used protection or not. Scowling I slam my locker door shut ignoring Jace and heading to my first period. Wishing this day was already over.

**I know I shouldnt have started this story when I still have my other one I am writting but I couldnt get this idea out of my head. Just like my other story I will update this on my days off. Review and let me know what you think. If you think I should continue it or not. And if you have any ideas or something you want to see happen in the story send me a message and I will try to work it into the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments.**


End file.
